legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Manray
Manray is the second major archenemy of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, the first being the Dirty Bubble. The B Team/P Team Storyline Blackpool Haytham recruited and blames Nergal, Man Ray, Dirty Bubbles, and Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls Z) for their idiotic failure, however, Nergal tells Haytham about the Apples of Eden and Pure Hearts combined. Alongside the other Templar members, he goes on strike to take down Avalanche. TGTTA 2 Manray so happened to betray Haythem Kenway and the Templars and sometime began to work with The Templars's adversaries, Slade's Ensemble who allowed him to join. He is basically the newbie of the team as every other teammate has been with the team for a while. He is first seen fighting off Thawne's minions with the others when Thawne and Joker shows up on Slade. He along with the other members of Slade's meeting to discuss their attack that Thawne commited on them and his theft of a precious item that Slade and Anti Cosmo claimed in a past adventure. Manray travels with Slade and his team to 2010 to follow Thawne so Slade, Hades and Anti Cosmo can get their past selves and Eddy to help them out. He assists them in fighting the legion in both their attacks from Toffee and Deathstroke when he ambushes them in their ship. He alongside Harry and The Flying Dutchman learn from Eggman and Cortex about Joker abducting the 2003 Teen Titans and getting some infomation about Dr.Alchemy who Harry, Slade and Anti Cosmo encountered, Manray and the Ensemble find themselves invaded by Deathstroke where Reverb confirms this, He and Technus decide to team up to fight Reverb to give the rest time to escape Manray joins up with the heroes to attack Joker's teammates and is reserved to attack foot soliders while the rest go through he with many other villains rescue Twilight and Rick from FANG and Bison. Harry Wells alongside Bowser, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Manray and Technus all land together and Harry begins to realize something when Mojo asks. Harry states that they must find his friends Team Flash, as they know more about Thawne than they do. The Team all agree to this and they are ready to follow this until They are trapped into something The Joker set up. Technus asks what's up when Joker says that he has prepared his own great maze and that they had to get out. Hades calls Joker a coward for making a trap rather than fight them. The Joker mocks Hades and tells Hades that even though they are devils, He and HIM can't get out without costing the team their chacnes. Bowser and Harry Wells don't trust and Bowser tries to use his fire breath to make a hole to escape when he is pushed back in. The Joker then Tells Bowser that he doesn't lie and Wells calls him dreadful for that comment. The team go into the deep forest and go near a lot of Tikis and go around to find a way around and Joker knowingly decided to sent robots knowing they would be easily killed. The Team jump on vines and go through the deep dark forest with Bowser and Technus leading the way with fire and electric while Hades is using his own powers to scroch the crap out of everyone while Wells and Mojo lead the way. Manray then notices some campers and Harry tells him and Technus to save them and recultantly they do . They find them On the mountain to the right of the porta-potty. - On the mountain overlooking the waterfall at the end of the area. - On the mountain overlooking the flat land after you enter the area Going further in the forest HIM and Hades decide to just go to the first exit out while just giving the rest of the team an easy way through which eventually all do as some of them namely Manray get distracted as a result. In the 2nd part of the maze, Mojo and Harry are up and they must make a bridge to make it to the 3rd and final leg. The two go down the swamp going on flatrock and taking out more enemies as they go. During their movement, Bowser sees one and just tosses it there and after 20 minutes The two come back with the 2nd one. Mojo mentions how they saw the whole area, but didn't see enough, leaving the team confused until Technus lights up an area and Technus goes to retrieve and brings to the area the last one and an bridge is made allowing the team to go into the cave As the six find more keys and more things they eventually find the exit and leave. But Bowser stays for a bit and goes collecting crystals which Manray looks impatient about it as does Harry. HIM goes chasing Bowser and tells him to just leave but Bowser still want crystals and to something for the team causing Mojo to slap his head in frustration. LOTM: The Angels Return Manray is one of Baraggan's aliases from Bikini Bottom. He and Dirty Bubble are in hopes that unlocking "the greatest power in the Multi-Universe" will allow them to take over Bikini Bottom...and the whole Spongebob world. Gallery Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III 106.png manray evil grin.gif manray i've got it.png manray look back.png manray ready attack.jpg manray sinister.jpg manray uh.png Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 12.31.13 pm.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Spongebob Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Members of Templar Orders Faction Category:Gloved Characters Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Likable villains Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Former Members of Templar Orders Faction Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Characters that hail from the Nickelodeon universe Category:Current Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Bob Joles Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John Rhys-Davies Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Children of the Autobots' villains